Jurassic Titans Chapter 4
by Indra Pyre
Summary: If anyone knows how to get all the chapters in one story. Please, could you help me? I want all the chapters in one. Thanks! Continuation of Jurassic Titans Chapter 3.


Okay. I'm getting some romance in here, along with some gore in the chapters to come…that makes me wonder if this should be PG-13…I don't know…maybe I will end up changing the rating if people say I should.

I'm so sick of typing this. Again, I do not own Teen Titans or _Jurassic Park_. They both have awesome and creative owners who cherish them. Like I do…in a way….

Read and Review please! I need more reviews for improvement! I need a lot of improvement! If you people want this story to be better, you need to review. And if you don't like _Jurassic Park_, or this story, then…just don't read it. Simple as that. Okie Doke? Okie Doke. On with the story!

So, here's the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Helicopter Ride

No more then 20 minutes in the helicopter, Raven was already sick and tired of Beast Boy sleeping on her lap again. _'Why does he have to sleep on MY lap?' _Raven thought inside the back of her mind, until someone began to poke her arm.

"Raven?" Asked a half-awake Beast Boy.

"What is it, sleepy head?"

"…"

"…"

"Never mind…" Beast Boy said, before resting his head on top of her shoulder.

Raven sighed and looked out the window, seeing the water sparkling in the morning sunshine. Beautiful. The open water. Amazing creatures lurking in every direction, colorful plants and crystal clear waters. Everything about the ocean was beautiful. Unless of course…Beast Boy is in it. That green titan would do anything he wanted in there. The ocean would be like his second backyard. His first backyard would be his room, where he would play his game station. Raven leaned her head against the window, staring out at in the distance, gazing upon the open wonders.

Another poke to her arm made her face turn. Beast Boy stared straight at her, with those enormous lavender sparkling eyes. Raven stared back at him, gazing into his eyes. "What now?"

"Could you…uh…move you're arm so its not poking my head?" He added a cheesy smile to his request.

Raven glared at him, then doing, as he wanted without a word or sarcastic remark, which made him happy and smile again.

Cyborg took out a digital camera and took a picture of the two titans, smiling insanely with evilness. "Oh this is good stuff right here." He muttered to himself and took another picture, then another and then another.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg turned to Robin and hid the camera behind his back. "Y-Yes?"

"…Take a picture for me." Robin said.

Cyborg took out his camera again and smiled again with pure joy. "You got it man."

"Please?" Starfire began. "What is this device that you are using? You seem to press a small silver button…then you hear a beeping sound?"

"Its just a camera Starfire. You use it to take pictures, or images, with them. Nothing big really." Robin explained.

Raven adverted her eyes to the three teens, who were now staring at the camera and laughing out loud. "What are you three doing?"

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire immediately stopped their laughed and enjoyment and sat down again. "Nothing!" They shouted in unison.

Raven glared at them, she knew what they were doing… "Whatever."

John looked out the window and smiled wildly. "Friends…we're here."

All of the titans, except for Beast Boy and Raven, leaned over and glanced out the window and saw a beautiful green island. "We have arrived! Whoo!" Starfire cheered.

The helicopter flew lower and they were now flying above the tress. "Well." John began. "Why don't we all put our seatbelts on? The copter gets a little bum-" The helicopter shook and the titans' eyes grew wide at the sudden action of the helicopter. "Told you." John said, smiling.

All the titans, even Beast Boy who woke up from the bump, buckled their seatbelts firmly. Beast Boy began to have issues with the buckle. "Uh…dudes…how do these buckles go? This way or that way?" Beast Boy asked, hitting the buckle together madly. Groaning, Raven took the belt and buckled and tightened them together.

"Its not that hard Beast Boy…" She said.

"Well, for you're information, I've never been on a helicopter, or a plane, before and I have never seen these kind of buckles." He exclaimed and crossed his arms and gave a friendly glare to Raven, who rolled her eyes.

The helicopter began to bounce up and down as they began to land on the solid ground below.


End file.
